Bad roommate
by Sexfaberry
Summary: Así que quieres ser una chica mala, bueno entonces, serás tratada como una chica mala...
1. Chapter 1

_**Bad roommate**_

Adaptación

Ni Glee ni sus personajes ni esta historia me pertenecen.

Cocina Limpia, listo. Sala, lista. Quinn pensaba para ella misma una lista imaginaria de deberes que tenía que hacer. Su hermosa compañera de departamento, Rachel, pronto llegaría a casa del trabajo y no quería recibirla con la casa sucia, aparte de que ella odiaba que la casa se encuentre sucia.

Quinn puso sus manos en su cardera parada en medio de la casa asombrada de su rápido trabajo terminado. Ahora era tiempo de relajarse un poco y ver tv. Agarró una soda del refrigerador y una bolsa de papas fritas, después se desplomo en el sillón, las piernas las puso sobre la mesa del café y encorvó su espalda para encontrar una pose cómoda en el sillón.

Las migajas caían cada vez que le daba una mordida a su delicioso cheto, pero por suerte estas caían sobre su blusa y no sobre el sillón ya que de esta manera su compañera la castigaría, aunque, normalmente no era tan malo.

Pasó alrededor de media hora y Quinn sintió como la perilla de la puerta se agitaba. Rachel seguramente estaba poniendo la llave en ella para poder abrir. Quinn conociendo la perfección que era Rachel corrió a guardar las papas y tirar la lata de soda, apagando la tele rápido fue a la puerta a recibir a su compañera.

Miestras ella lamía sus dedos para limpiarlos ya que estaban cubiertos llenos de frituras, se abrió la puerta dejando ver a una Sexy Rachel con su uniforme de policía y una bolsa colgando de su brazo.

_: "Hey Baby"_ Rachel dijo abrazando a Quinn.

_:"Te extrañé"_ Dijo contestándole con un beso en la mejilla.

Rachel dio un paso hacia atrás rompiendo el abrazo para darle un suave beso en los labios a su Compañera. "mmm" gimió antes de romper el beso.

_:"Así que, como te fue en el trabajo?" Quinn preguntó mientras la seguía a la planta alta y después a su habitación.

_:"Estuvo excelente, gracias por preguntar" Sonrió, y se quitó la liga que sostenía su cabello, soltándolo, éste cayó a sus hombros y espalda._"De todas formas iré por algo de tomar y después me daré un hermoso baño caliente… empiezas por mi?" Ella giñó un ojo antes de irse de la habitación a la cocina.

Quinn sabía exactamente a qué se refería, rápido obedeció y se quitó su ropa quedando semidesnuda solamente con su bra y unos pequeños boxers. Después abrió el agua de la tina poniendo su mano debajo del chorro del agua para ajustar la temperatura.

Regresó a su habitación para juntar su ropa e intentar limpiar un poco el área, hasta que fue interrumpida por Rachel la cual entró bruscamente a la habitación.

_:"Pasa algo malo?" Preguntó Quinn confundida al ver el comportamiento de Rachel.

_:"Si de hecho" Contestó dando un paso acercándose a Quinn._"Te acuerdas de cuando dije algo acerca de comer en la sala…?"_ El aliento de Rachel se sintió en el oído de Quinn causándole un escalofrío. Esta tragó seco

_: "Yo, em, si-si recuerdo" Contestó.

Rachel puso sus manos en la cintura de Quinn y la jaló bruscamente hacia ella, dejándola tan cerca que sus pechos se tocaban.

_:"Me quieres decir porque lo que dije?" Rachel le dijo de nuevo a Quinn en el oído, esta respiro profundamente antes de contestar para calmar un poco sus nervios.

_:"Porque las migajas estarán por todo el sillón y lo mantendrán sucio" dijo cerrando sus ojos.

_:"Correcto, y que pasa cuando no me escuchas?" Rahcel dijo, empezando a mordisquear el oído de la rubia.

Lo caliente empezó a sentirse en el estómago de Quinn y el sentir las manos de su compañera en su cadera, junto con sus cuerpos tan cerca causaban una vibración en su parte intima.

_:"um-tu, tu me castigas" susurró.

_:"Correcto".

Después en un segundo, el calor que Rachel le provocaba a Quinn había desaparecido, el contacto de sus cuerpos tan cerca ya no estaba y después pronto Quinn fue empujada a la cama más cercana. Lea brincó arriba de la cama y se sentó arriba de la ojiverde, el pecho de ésta estaba moviendo de arriba abajo pesadamente.

_:"Así que quieres ser una chica mala, bueno entonces, serás tratada como una chica mala" Rachel dijo con un leve coqueteo.

Bueno esto originalmente es un OS, pero lo voy a subir en dos partes, no sé cuándo será la próxima pero supongo que dentro de este año (?..

Gracias por leer, dejen sus RW o PM

A.P


	2. Chapter 2

"Así que quieres ser una chica mala, bueno entonces, seras tratada como una chica mala" Rachel dijo con un leve coqueteo.

Sacó sus esposas del pestillo de su trajo y tomó la muñeca de Quinn, esposó la mano de esta y después con la otra mitad de las esposas, la esposó a los barrotes del respaldo de la cama. Después hiso lo mismo con la otra mano, volviendo a Quinn, todavía semi-desnuda, inhábil para moverse o levantarse.

Rachel lamió sus labios mientras observaba a su compañera quien era la cosa más hermosa en la cual sus ojos se han posado.

"Ow babe, no cres que estas esposas están un poco ajustadas?"

"Hmm, no lo creo. Tal vez la próxima vez no deberías comer en el sillón." Rachel dijo sentada todavía arriba de la rubia. Luego Inclinó su cabeza dejando sus labios unos centímetros.. Lentamente los rozó,, causando que Quinn cerrara sus ojos pidiendo más.

"Por favor" gimió, "solo bésame ya"

"No lo creo" Rachel dijo entre risitas.

Empezó a darle besos suaves sobre su barbilla formando un camino hacia su cuello, deteniéndose en su puso antes chupando un poco la zona. Mordió su cuello y después lo succionó realmente fuerte, causando que Quinn chillara. Después calmó un poco el dolor con la punta de su lengua y un suave beso en el lugar donde había dejado una marca. La rubia no pudo evitar gemir al contacto. Rachel sonrió y bajo un poco más llegando a su pecho, justo encima de sus pechos y empezó a dejar besos por toda esa zona. Quinn intentó moverse pero las esposas la mantuvieron en el mismo lugar, todo lo que quería hacer era agarrar a la otra chica del cuello y darle el beso más apasionado de todos, verla en su sexy uniforme de policía solamente hacia todo mas difícil.

Desafortunadamente la diva tenía otros planes. Pasó sus dedos por el abdomen de Quinn, inspeccionando su estómago. Inclinó su cabeza hacia abajo, dejando besos en cada abd. y en cada espacio desnudo que encontraba. Empezó a bajar cada vez más sobre el estómago de la rubia dejando más besos justo sobre la bastilla de la ropa interior.. Oh como le urgía a Quinn que rasgara ya su ropa interior, pero Rachel quería molestarla un rato más. Bajó un poco la ropa interior de esta dejando más besos en la nueva área descubierta, Quinn estaba definitivamente húmeda ahí abajo.

"Vamos bebé, solo bésame ya" Gimió

"Después esto no sería un castigo, no cres?" Se quitó la blusa de su uniforme dejando al descubierto la blusa interior blanca que llevaba.

"Quieres que me la quite también?"

"Si por favor, si-"

Rachel agarró su blusa levantándola lentamente, revelando su estómago tonificado lentamente y después su bra para después sacarla por su cabeza aventándola a cualquier lugar de la habitación.

Estupefacta Quinn se quedó observando sus pechos, los cual estaban cubiertos por su bra morado de Victoria Secret.

"Por favor" Rogó refiriéndose a que se lo quitara.

"Primero te tienes que disculpar por haber hecho un desastre en el sillón"

"Me disculpo!" Dijo rápido.

"No creo que eso fue lo suficientemente sincero" contestó Rachel, dibujando pequeños círculos con su dedo en el estómago de la otra chica de arriba abajo entre su estómago y su ropa interior.

"Por favor, perdón! Prometo no volver a comer en el sillón nunca más" No podía más con la humedad que tenía ahí abajo, necesitaba asistencia urgente.

"Hmm" Dijo Rachel con un dedo sobre su boca pensando.

No contestó la disculpa de la otra chica. Se fue de nuevo a su cuello y empezó a succionar justo donde había dejado la marca anterior. La chica de abajo gimió eh intentaba moverse lo menos posible porque después las esposas lastimarían sus muñecas. Mientras la morena trabajaba en el cuello y su mano recorría el estómago de Quinn quien no podía dejar de gemir, lentamente comenzó a bajar su mano hasta llegar a la bastilla de su ropa interior.

"Quieres que te quite esto?" Murmuró.

"mm hm" Fue lo único que Quinn pudo decir.

Rachel gentilmente bajó la ropa interior de la otra chica mientras besaba su cuello. Quinn levantó su cuerpo para hacer todo más fácil y rápido.

La mano de Rachel se quedó en la pierna de Quinn.

"Poor, poor f -favor, dije que lo sentía" rogó, su centro la necesitaba.

"Supongo que solo te tendré que arrestar al estilo 'mala compañera'" Respondió sonriendo colocando su mano sobre el clítoris de Quinn. Rachel movió su cabeza quedándose a centímetros de sus labios de nuevo.

"Fuiste una mala compañera de cuarto"

"Lo sé, así que castígame!" Quinn gimió.

Rachel se quedó viendo fijamente los ojos verdes de su compañera, sonrió y la otra chica también lo hiso. Se tomaron un momento viéndose las dos a los ojos, admirándose mutuamente.

"Eso haré" se inclinó y cubrió la boca de Quinn con sus labios. Lentamente se movieron juntas pero Quinn estaba demasiado húmeda, así que besaba a la diva con hambre y fuerza.

Rachel quería ir lento pero no podía contra su humedad tampoco, así que siguió el ritmo de la otra chica mientras sus lenguas chocaban y se gemían mutuamente una en la boca de la otra.

La diva trazaba círculos alrededor del clítoris de Quinn haciéndola mover sus caderas, su otra mano estaba en el pecho derecho de la rubia apretándolo y sacudiéndolo un poco. El bra de Rachel empezó a estorbar y a llenarse de sudor, todo eso hacía que Quinn lo quisiera fuera.

"Quitatelo" Susurró contra sus labios.

Rachel se puso derecha quitándose su bra dejando sus pechos al descubierto, éstos se sacudían por el movimiento que Quinn hacía.

Quinn los admiraba haciendo sonreír a Rachel. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaban de vuelta en lo que dejaron pendiente. Sus labios presionados con fuerza, una de sus manos se encontraba en el pecho derecho de Quinn y su otra mano en el clítoris moviéndolo en forma circular pero esta vez con más velocidad de la que había ejercido anteriormente.

La ex cherrio no podía respirar, todo se sentía demasiado bien para ella. Sus corazones latían a la velocidad de la luz, ella podía sentir el Corazón de Rachel latiendo contra su pecho. La diva finalmente introdujo un dedo en el centro de la ojiverde haciéndola gemir de dolor. Las manos de Quinn se juntaron ya que por las esposas no podía agarrarse de las sabanas como usualmente hacía.

La diva encontraba el cuerpo de la ex porrista irresistible mientras su mano vagaba por todo su cuerpo. Rachel sacaba y metía su dedo en Quinn lentamente las dos sintieron un placer intenso y gimieron fuertemente hasta que la rubia finalmente tuvo la oportunidad de succionar el cuello de la morena. La rubia tuvo que detenerse ya que lo único que podía hacer era gemir cuando Rachel introdujo un dedo más en ella.

"Te amo demasiado" Quinn gimió con sus ojos cerrados.

"shh" Rach dijo y después empezó a bombardearla con sus movimientos.

Quinn no sabía cuánto le tomaría, pero no sería mucho porque ya estaba húmeda y muy cerca del climax. Rachel levantó su cabeza para poder ver a la otra chica directamente a los ojos. Quinn podía ver en los ojos penetrantes de la diva, deseo puro.

Dos dedos estaban penetrando a Quinn una y otra vez con un ritmo agonizante, haciéndola gritar de todo el placer que estaba sintiendo. La diva movía sus dedos lo mejor que podía y Quinn pudo sentir como sus músculos se contraían alrededor de los dedos de la morena y su cuerpo entero tembló descontroladamente mientras los dedos de Rachel se empapaban de fluido.

Las dos chicas estaban completamente exhaustas y la diva chocó su cuerpo contra el cuerpo de Quinn, llevando sus dedos húmedos a su boca para limpiarlos, el sabor que emanaba del cuerpo de la rubia era el que más amaba ya que era producto de amor puro. Rach se recostó sobre el pecho de la más alta quien se sentía muy bien al tener el cuerpo de la otra chica sobre ella.

"Te amo" murmuró Rachel con sus ojos cerrados, relajada, recostada en su esposa mientras las dos intentaban controlar su respiración.

"Yo también te amo hermosa" respondió la rubia dándole un beso en la cabeza "Pero um, podrías tu sabes, liberarme?"

Sin respuesta. Quinn escuchó un ronquido proveniente de la boca de Rachel. No pudo evitar sonreír ante una escena tan adorable.

"Supongo que solo te dejare dormir" Quinn dijo entre risitas y cerró sus ojos también. Nuevamente las dos disfrutando de la compañía que se hacían mutuamente, no cabía duda que eran la una para la otra. Sus cuerpos encajaban a la perfección y se completaban mutuamente. Ellas eran almas gemelas.


End file.
